Glee's Brave
by othlvr16
Summary: Drama and family issues, and successful residents is what Tree Hill is known for. Sam Baker enters HS with the knowledge that her family has had their fair share of problems and now it's her turn. Sue Sylvester wants her as a Ravens cheerleader. Her friends want her in the glee club. HS is hard enough. Add love into the mix and things are just going to get worse.
1. Intro to Tree Hill

**A/N: At the moment, I have a lot of things going on, but this story along with many others are continuously wafting around my brain and I figured I needed to get them out. I've decided to take two of my favorite shows and put them as one story which is what this is now. I love Glee and I love One Tree Hill so I figured why not create a story.**

**I'm actually kind of nervous about this because I'm not sure if my OTH lovers like Glee or if my Glee lovers also like OTH, but hopefully everything will be okay.**

* * *

**BRAVE**

**PART ONE: Sophomore Year**

**Ch. 1: Intro to Tree Hill**

Julian Baker looked at the clock in the kitchen while his wife, Brooke, poured a bowl of cereal for their daughter, Samantha, who hasn't woken up yet.

"When do you think Sam is going to get up?"

Brooke grinned and raised an eyebrow. It was hard to tell with Sam most days. There were times when the teen would wake up early or there were other times when Sam would sleep late. Sam's explanation of her earliness was because she couldn't sleep. It was a result of Sam's experience in foster care before being placed in Julian and Brooke's home two years ago.

"If she's still sleeping now than that means she had a good night's sleep which is always a welcome."

A door opens and the girl in question walks out of her bedroom with a yawn.

"No questions. I'm fine. I slept well. I'm hungry and I would really like it if you let me stay home from school," Sam stated before she took a seat at the table.

"Nice try kiddo. Not going to happen," Julian stated before opening up his laptop.

"When's your next trip?" Sam asks before taking a bite of her cereal.

Julian Baker is a producer and sometimes director that lives in Tree Hill which isn't a key location to produce or direct movies. Every so often Julian makes a trip to California if a potential job comes up and he was interested in it, he tries to set up a schedule so he can do the job, but still be around his family.

"Not for a while," Julian says knowing he was easing some of Sam's fears of abandonment even after two years of being adopted. Sam smiled and went back to eating.

Brooke loved the relationship that Julian and Sam had together. When Sam first came to stay with them it had been Julian to get Sam out of her shell with the common interests of writing and movies. It took a little longer for Sam to warm up to her but when she did, Brooke witnessed Sam's smile a whole lot more.

"Alright my family," Julian and Sam look at Brooke. "I have a meeting tonight with a potential investor so I will be home late tonight. You two will have to fend for yourselves."

Julian and Sam lock eyes and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Pizza!"

Brooke nods her head. It figures. Brooke kisses her husband on the lips quickly before kissing the top of Sam's head.

"Have a good day at work and you missy have a great first day at school."

"I hate school," Sam mutters before taking her bowl to the sink. Brooke just smiles and heads out the door. Julian looks at the clock and winces.

"Samson, you have about a half hour before school starts so you better get dressed."

***Brave***

In the teacher's lounge of Tree Hill High, 3 colleagues, Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, and Haley James Scott sat at one of the tables drinking coffee and talking.

"Haley, I'd like to ask your opinion about something," Will states with a smile. Haley looked up from the table and nodded.

"Sure."

"I'm thinking about starting a Glee Club here. Do you think anyone would be interested in it?"

"From my knowledge there hasn't ever been a glee club at Tree Hill High or at any other school in Tree Hill to tell you the truth. I wish I had something like that in school."

Will smiles.

"Then I think I'll do that."

"I think it's a great idea Will," Emma says with a grin.

Emma and Will began talking about Will's idea of a Glee Club while Haley sat and hoped her nerves would go away. Today marked the first day that Haley would teach classes by herself. Last year, she had been a Student Teacher and this year she's a teacher. She had met Emma and Will last year while she student taught and they formed a friendship.

"You should speak with Principal Turner about that. I think he'd agree," Haley stated with a grin.

"Look at what we have here. We've got curly cue, Ginger Spice, and Tree Hill's own Kelly Clarkson," Sue Sylvester said with a grin.

Haley rolled her eyes. The Kelly Clarkson line was getting really old.

"What do you want Sue?" Will asks. It was the start of the New Year and already he was annoyed with her.

"I overheard you saying you wanted to start a glee club and I'm telling you that it's a big mistake."

"Why is that?" Haley asks. She was a little intimidated by Sue Sylvester even after three years.

"The only groups that are important at Tree Hill High are the Tree Hill Raven's basketball team and my girls, The Tree Hill High's cheerleaders, but you should know that Haley you were a part of it even while you were pregnant," Will and Emma looked at Haley with surprise. They hadn't known that about her or the fact that she had been married in high school either. "The glee club will be at the bottom of the totem pole."

"Give it a rest Sue," Will says, "I was in glee club at my high school."

Sue looks at Will from head to toe.

"I rest my case, but that's not why I came in here. I wanted to speak with Haley about Samantha baker. I want her on the team and I need your help doing so."

Haley shakes her head. She remembered what it felt like being on the Ravens cheerleading team and it sucked.

"Leave Sam alone, Sue, She doesn't need you in her life."

"We will see about that," were Sue's parting words.

"That woman scares me," Emma admits.

Haley looks at the closed door with a sigh.

"That woman scares us all."

***Brave***

Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry stood against the lockers in the hallway and watched as students trickled in albeit slowly.

Kurt had a passion for fashion. He always wore designer clothes and his favorite designer by far was Brooke Baker.

Rachel Corcoran had the fashion sense of a Nat which was basically nothing. She stood next to Kurt in penny loafers, knee socks and wearing a headband. No one wanted to comment on the awful argyle she was wearing.

"This is high school Kurt. We need more than just each other. We need to find friends and boyfriends," Rachel states as she watches the crowd trying to see who they can include in their group of two.

Kurt sighs softly. Rachel was right. He needed a boyfriend.

"What about her?" Rachel posed the question.

Kurt followed her gaze and spotted a teenage girl wearing too much eyeliner and dressing punkish.

"I don't know Rachel."

"I'm going to go introduce myself," Rachel states while walking toward the girl.

***Brave***

Sam placed a book in her locker and shuts it and jumped when she was face to face with a girl who was smiling brightly.

"Dude!" Sam yells once she gets her barring straight.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Corcoran and I'd like to be your friend."

Sam raises an eyebrow and answers quickly.

"No."

Rachel's smile falls off her face.

"How come?"

"For starters, you don't walk up to a random person and say you want to be their friend. Someone would say you're a molester. That's not good. And second, you don't even know my name," Sam starts walking away, but Rachel follows her.

"You can tell me your name," Rachel suggests.

Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I could, but I'm not going to."

"Hey Sam!" a voice yells out.

Sam looks up and grins at her summer friend. Rachel frowns when she spots her brother "high-fiving" her new "hopefully" friend.

"What's up Noah?"

Noah nods his head.

"Nothing much," Noah pulls off his hat from his head and Rachel gasps at her brother. "How do you like the hawk?"

"Noah, mom's going to kill you!" Rachel shrieked.

Sam's grin widened.

"Rachel's your sister?"

Noah just nods his head. He had met Sam early in the summer at the local skate shop. They quickly hit it off as friends and Noah came to see Sam as a very important part of his life just like his mother and his sister.

"Yeah, so be her friend," he gave Rachel a wink. "I know that's the reason why she's bugging you."

"That is not the only reason!" Rachel demanded as she stomped her foot. Sam and Noah stare at Rachel who blushed and looked at the ground. "Well, not the only reason," she responds softly.

Sam looked at her friend who shrugged his shoulders. There were times in his life where he had no idea why his sister did the things that she did.

Sam stuck out her hand and held it in front of Rachel. Rachel shakes it with a grin.

"My name is Samantha Baker, but everyone calls me Sam. It's nice to meet you Rachel."

Rachel smiled brightly.

"I've got to go back to Kurt, but maybe we can hang out soon."

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"Sure."

"Bye Noah, bye Sam."

Rachel takes off down the hallway to meet back up with Kurt.

"That's the sister you are always talking about?" Sam asks.

Noah nods his head. "Yeah."

"I like her," Sam says with a grin. "Not too fond of the hawk though," Sam says as she runs her hand over his head.

Noah smiles at the action.

Near the end of the hallway a brown eyed Latina narrowed her eyes at the affection that Sam and Noah were giving each other.

***Brave***

"Stop frowning, I don't think she likes him as much as he likes her." Brittany Pierce says to her best friend, Santana Lopez.

"Jealousy isn't good on you San," Quinn Fabray stated with a grin.

Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez, and Quinn Fabray stood and watched the interaction between Noah Corcoran and currently an unnamed girl, at least to them.

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn have been best friends since they were little. They always did everything together. Entering high school wasn't going to change that. The three girls spent their summer getting ready for the cheerleading season. All three had made it to the varsity team run by Sue Sylvester. Quinn became the second sophomore to become Captain of the Ravens Cheer team; Brooke Davis had been the first.

Brittany and Quinn knew about Santana's appreciation of the female form. Quinn couldn't understand why she would chose punk rock girl over anybody else, but she wasn't going to complain. Brittany just wanted Santana to be happy.

"I'm not jealous. I don't even know the girl," Santana states trying to avoid the topic of her feelings.

"You totally want sexy times with her though."

Santana blushes and looks towards the ground. Quinn rolls her eyes before searching the hallway for her boyfriend, Finn Hudson.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" Santana suggests.

"Coach wants to see us during lunch. Apparently, she has an assignment for us."

"I'm starting to regret taking apart of the cheerleading team. Sylvester is one crazy woman," Santana says as she starts walking down the hallway.

"Come on Santana, you knew you wanted to be a cheerleader ever since we saw the cheerleaders when we were six."

Brittany grins at the memory. It had been the first time she got to see her brother Jake play basketball.

"Yeah San, remember when Jake had us meet Brooke Davis. That was really cool."

Santana throws Brittany a grin before interlocking their pinkies.

"I wonder what happened to everyone that we met back then," Quinn pondered out loud.

"I know where Jake is. He wished me luck this morning," Brittany stated.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany walk into their first class and take a seat in the back.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I know you miss Jake," Quinn apologized.

"And Jenny," Brittany says solemnly. She missed her brother and her niece more than anything. She still had her parents, but her brother was her best friend.

"Oh my god."

Quinn and Brittany glance at Santana who was staring at the door. Santana's crush had just walked through the door with Noah. Quinn snickers. This year was going to be very interesting.

***Brave***

Sam looked at the note in her hand and frowned. Sue Sylvester wanted to speak with her and it was important. For what? She had no idea. Sam knocks on Sue's door before getting the okay to enter.

"Let's get down to business, Baker."

Sam takes a seat across from Sue. Sue pushes over a box.

"Open it up," Sue watches Sam open the box where a cheerleading outfit resided. "I expect you at practice tomorrow."

Sam looked at the uniform in confusion. For one thing, she had no intention of ever joining the cheerleading team and for another thing, Sam didn't want to be brought onto a team without having tried out. So Sam said the one word Sue Sylvester never wanted to hear.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Sam places the box on Sylvester's desk.

"I don't want to be on the team."

"You're a Davis," Sue stated plainly.

Sam shook her head.

"Technically, I'm a Baker, but I was Davis before. It doesn't change the fact that I don't want to be a cheerleader."

"Your mother was one."

Sam stands up from her chair with a sigh. She fixes the shoulder strap of her bag and looks at Sue once more.

"There is a lot about my mom's high school experience that I don't want to follow. Cheerleading being one of them. Thanks for the offer coach, but I have to decline," Sam stated before walking out of the office.

Sue looks at the closed door in surprise. Not once in all her years of being a cheerleading coach had someone turned her down. The only person who had come close was Haley James-Scott, but her head cheerleader handled that problem. Unfortunately, now she had to deal with an ex head cheerleader's daughter and it wasn't going to be easy.

"You have just made an enemy, Samantha Baker."

***Brave***

Brooke sat down next to her husband with a grin. She grabbed a French fry from his plate and ate it quickly.

"How do you think Sam is handling high school?"

"Better than I did, I hope."

Brooke snorts.

"You were a nerd in high school."

"Exactly," Julian deadpans.

"Honey, Sam will be fine. She has a tough head on her shoulders, plus Haley just texted me and told me that Sue Sylvester wants Sam to be a cheerleader. If she can survive Sue Sylvester than Sam can get through high school."

Julian raises an eyebrow at his wife. He had heard the horror stories of one Sue Sylvester. He's glad he has never had the chance to meet her, but he knew that Brooke spent three years with the woman.

"Sam better be fine."

"You worry too much."

Julian sips his soda and leans back in his chair.

"I'm her father, I worry."

"I worry too Julian, but Sam has been through some pretty rough times before she came to us. She can handle her first day in high school, but enough about that. We will be talking about it more when Sam gets homes. Let's talk about something else."

Julian pushes his plate away.

"I've been looking into some small projects in the area that I can work on. I may have found some in Charlotte, but I'm hesitant."

"You have a good eye when you see a well written script. If it's poorly written you try and see if it can be salvaged and you work with the writer to make it happen. Trust your gut. You don't have to be a big time director or producer in order to have a steady career."

Julian slowly let's a smile appear on his face.

"You tell me that all the time."

"I know. It's because I'm right," Brooke gives Julian a wink.

"How did your meeting go?" Julian asks after the waitress picks up his plate.

Brooke sighs.

"They would like a new line. They're giving me three months to try and get it completed. At least sketch wise."

"At least you have some time, right?"

Brooke nods her head.

"True, but I haven't come up with any ideas since the beginning of summer. I just don't know if three months is going to cut it."

"Maybe Sam will get into some trouble and you'll get inspired," Julian stated with a smirk.

"I should've never told you that story."

Julian chuckles.

"I actually like that story."

Brooke rolls her eyes and she and Julian discuss plans for the rest of the week.

***Brave***

"You wanted to see us coach?"

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana all walk into the office and grab chairs in front of Sue's desk.

"A recruit refuses to join and I need your help to make her join the team. Normally, I would handle this myself, but I have to stop Will Schuester from trying to start a Glee club."

"What's Glee?" Brittany asks with interest.

Sue just stares at the girl.

"Who is the recruit?" Quinn asks.

"Brooke Davis' daughter…well Baker now."

All three cheerleaders' eyes widen in surprise.

"Brooke Davis is a mother?" Quinn asks.

"Adopted daughter, but still I want her daughter on the team."

Sue hands Quinn the folder.

"It may be tough, but I don't want intimidation. She's been through enough."

Quinn looks at the photo and looks at Santana from the corner of her eye. Santana sat frozen I her seat as she stares at the picture.

"Why can't we use intimidation?" Quinn asks.

Santana throws Quinn a glare.

"You don't need to know why. Just follow my orders and Santana, why don't you have you try flirting with her. That may influence her to join the team. Now you have your assignment. Get out of my office."

The girls walk out of the office.

"San?" Brittany calls out.

Santana just keeps walking.

"Santana!" Quinn yells.

Santana turns to her friends.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I like her and I've never even met her. I don't think I can do this."

Quinn gripped onto Santana's shoulders.

"Then don't trick her. Be honest and then get to know her. Maybe she'll like you, too."

Santana shakes her head.

"Noah likes her," Santana responds.

Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You're Santana Diabla Lopez and you kick ass. Win over your girl so that we don't see you mope around all the time."

Quinn drops her hands.

"I don't know," Santana whispers.

"What's glee club?" Brittany asks breaking the tension.

Quinn turns to her friend to answer her question.

"It's a club where you sing and dance."

Brittany's eyes light up.

"I want to join. I love dancing. Santana join with me. You're a really good singer."

"I don't know if Sue will like that B," Santana says hoping not to crush the girl's spirit.

"Well we can pretend to be spies," Brittany says with an even bigger grin.

Both Quinn and Santana laugh.

"We will see Britt, but right now we need to head to English."

***Brave***

Haley stood in front of her class with a small smile on her face. Her students were talking quietly to themselves and Haley decided to see who she would be teaching for the next year. Near the back were three girls who were chatting softly to each other. The two blondes were talking more than the Latina because it seemed that the Latina was watching something else. She spotted Sam right away and was happy to see that she had found some friends. She wasn't so sure about the boy with a Mohawk being Sam's friend, but they were talking along with another girl who wore a headband.

Haley looked at the clock and knew it was time to start the class.

"Okay everyone it's time to start. The first day is always the worst day each class has a syllabus detailing what you'll be doing. This class isn't any different, but we will talk about the major papers that we will be doing and the books we will be reading. Any questions so far?

"How many tests will we have in class?" Noah asks.

"You will be tested on the books we read for sure. I'm not sure about specific things that we will learn outside of the books. Is there anything else?" Haley asks as she grabs a stack of papers from her desk. "Well if there are no questions then I'd like for you to read through it and let me now your thoughts. I'm going to start role call so when you hear your name, raise your hand."

As the students look over the syllabus Haley brings out her roster and beings to call out names.

"Adam Anders…Sam Baker…"

Sam raises a hand and continues to look through what she will be doing for the year. She will be reading books like _Catcher in the Rye, Catch-22, To Kill a Mockingbird_ and a book of choice.

"Noah Corcoran…Rachel Corcoran…"

Sam looked around the room of her fellow classmates when her eyes locked with a Latina's in the back.

"Santana Lopez."

Sam watched the Latina raise her hand. The girl in question threw her a wink causing Sam to blush deeply before looking down at her paper. Noah caught the interaction and frowned deeply. He was going to have to step up his game.

"Oh my god S, that was brilliant. Sam blushed like crazy!" Quinn whispered.

Santana turns her head with a somewhat frightened look on her face.

"That was the scariest shit I've ever done in my life."

Quinn pats Santana's arm in sympathy.

***Brave***

Will and Emma stood in front of the sign-up sheet for glee club. Despite her best efforts Sue wasn't able to stop Principal Turner from forming a glee club.

"It looks great Will," Emma said with a grin.

"I just hope that people will sign up for it. We need at least 12 members."

"It may take a while but you'll find members. Tree Hill has a list of accomplished people in the city and most of them came out of this high school."

"I just hope there are enough people interested in joining."

Haley walks out of her classroom and spots her colleagues standing in front of the activities billboard.

"It looks great."

"How long do you think it will take for people to sign up?" Will asked.

"If we keep standing in front of it then it will take longer. Give it a week and I'd bet you'd get more than a few names."

Will looks at Haley unsure if what she is saying would come true. He hoped it would. Glee had changed his life when he was in school.

"Give it some time Will," Emma suggests.

Will nods his head and the three colleagues walk down the hallway. Will turns his head and sees a few people gathered around the billboard, pen in hand. He smiled and continued walking.

***Brave***

Kurt, Rachel, and Sam were walking home from school. Kurt and Rachel were, whereas Sam was heading to her mother's store. Sam had met Kurt briefly and when he started talking about fashion. Sam rolled her eyes and decided to kill two birds with one stone. Sam knew her mother wanted to meet her friends and at some point her friends were going to have to meet her parents. It was easier to get things done at once.

Sam stops walking and enters her mother's store. Kurt and Rachel turn to each other on the sidewalk.

"I didn't know we were shopping," Kurt says with a grin before walking into the store. Rachel following close behind.

"How come you didn't tell me that Sam knew Brooke Davis?"

Rachel looks at Kurt wide eyed.

"I didn't know," she responds.

They watch as Sam grabs Brooke's hand and drags her over to stand in front of them.

"Kurt, Rachel, this is my mom."

"Holy crap," Rachel and Kurt reply in unison.

Brooke smiles at the teens.

"Hey guys. You are more than welcome to stay at the house with Sam. I'm sure she'd like to hang out with you more."

"I can talk for myself," Sam butted in. "Is dad at home?"

Brooke turns away from the star struck teens to look at her daughter.

"He should be at home. I know there were some things he wanted you to do around the house, but I'm sure that it can wait. Do you have homework?"

"No, it's the first day of school."

"What about Haley's class?"

Sam rolls her eyes. "I'll do that later. Let's go guys."

Sam drags her friends out of the store and Brooke smiles. Sam had made it through her first day of school. Now she just needed to get through the rest of the year which might become problematic only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N: I'm also going to be making a banner and hoping to create a trailer for this story…however, my time is severely lacking so if any of you readers out there would like to create a trailer or banner for this story just let me know.**

**Also, I can't promise constant updates or chapters as long as this, but I can try.**

**Also, tell me what storylines from both shows you would like to see incorporated into this story and I will see if I can make it work.**


	2. Not a Game

**A/N: Well I'm glad that some of you guys like reading this story. I was really nervous about it before. Sorry this update has taken so long. Midterms are coming up in school and I have been preparing for them.**

**This chapter is shorter than the last one, but I hope that the next one will be longer.**

* * *

**BRAVE**

**PART ONE: Sophomore Year**

**Ch. 2: Not a Game**

"Why didn't you tell us you had famous parents?" Rachel asks after meeting Sam's dad.

The three teens were in Sam's room lounging on the bed. Sam shrugs her shoulders at Rachel's question.

"I didn't want false friendships. I've spent most of my time alone. This whole friendship thing is new to me," Sam responds honestly.

"We're outsiders," Kurt said as he nodded his head. "It's hard to make friends. I don't have a lot of guy friends because I'm gay. Boys don't find me as their friend because they're afraid I would hit on them, which isn't true."

Sam looked at Kurt as he continued to stare at her. At first, Sam had no idea why he wasn't talking anymore, but one look at Rachel's raised eyebrow, Sam quickly figured it out.

"Oh, I don't care that you love boys. It's whatever."

Kurt just smiled.

"So Kurt is gay. Sam's adopted by famous people and others find me as a Diva. Now that we have that covered let's talk about my brother's crush on you," Rachel says with a grin. Sam just groaned.

"I'm not blind. I know he likes me, but I don't know if I like him like that. Also, I think I was flirted on earlier today."

Rachel and Kurt intrigued by the turn of events, lean closer to Sam.

"Give us the details," Kurt demanded.

"I think I was flirted with by a girl," Sam whispers.

Rachel raises an eyebrow, and Kurt grins widely.

"Obviously, you don't have a preference when you're dating," Kurt said. "So, tell us about the girl."

Sam rolls her eyes at what she was becoming. She was never one for gossiping, but it seems her two new friends loved it.

"It was a girl in English…Santana Lopez."

"No!" Kurt and Rachel yell in unison.

"She's mean," Rachel responds in honesty. "Ever since she came out she has made my brother's life hell. Any girls he is interested in, she's interested in, for example, you."

"So, I have to watch out for Santana. Got it!"

_I can do that_. Sam thinks to herself. _Don't fall for the flirting. Easy as pie._

***Brave***

As it turns out, it wasn't as easy as Sam thought it was going to be. It seemed that everywhere she went she would bump into Santana Lopez everywhere she went. Literally.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Santana says with a wink causing Sam to blush as she picks up her book from the floor.

"Um…yeah, sorry."

"Your name is Sam, right? You're in my English and Psych class." Sam nods her head. Santana grins. "Look, I have to go," Santana pulls out a pen and grabs Sam's hand, "But call me anytime." Both girls hear a locker slam shut and spot Noah storming away angrily. Sam, remembering what her friend's had told her yesterday made her outburst her thoughts.

"I'm not some game you can play. I'm a person with feelings so you and Noah can fight over someone else!"

Santana stands frozen in the hallway as she watches Sam storm off, she had a look of helplessness on her face and had no idea what was going on.

"Santana, I would like to speak to you."

Santana knew that annoying voice anywhere. She turns around and faces Rachel.

"What do you want Hobbit?"

Rachel took a breath and faced Santana head on.

"Leave Sam alone."

Santana's heartbeat rose at the mention of Sam.

"Excuse me?"

"My brother likes her and you're mean," Santana raises an eyebrow. "Sam is my friend and your constant flirting isn't helping anything. You're mean and I've never seen you in any sort of relationship."

"I'm going to stop you right there Dwarf. It's true. I may have some relationship issues, but I think you are forgetting the fact about your brother's manwhorish ways last year. I lost count after girl 7."

Rachel fumes. She never liked when people messed with her brother.

"Everyone has a past and Noah says that he'd changed if Sam gave him a chance. He's trying to change."

"What if Sam is the one I want to change for?" Santana asks with all seriousness in her voice.

"Then don't make it a game. Sam has a lot of people in her corner. I'm just one of many. I haven't known her long, but she has a big heart. Both you and Noah have a shot with her just don't make it a game."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. Rachel standing up to her was one thing Santana wasn't counting on. After the first day of school and the small flirting banter that she had with Sam, Santana felt like maybe she had a chance; a chance to be somebody worth dating.

"What if she's not a game to me?" Santana asks hesitantly, afraid of showing a sensitive side.

"Then prove it," Rachel states before walking away.

***BRAVE***

"Stay away from Sam, Corcoran," Santana spits out as she approaches Noah in the quad.

"Take your own advice. What is up with you and her anyway? You know I like her and I want to pursue her. Why do you have to have what I want?"

Santana shrugs her shoulders.

"We have the same type so get over it. Just let me pursue Sam. I really like her Corcoran."

Noah shakes his head.

"I don't know if I have a chance yet so until I do, you have to deal with it."

Santana huffs and looks at the ground.

"Fine, but just so you know, Sam can make the decision and she isn't going to choose you."

Noah watches as Santana storms off.

"What's up man?"

Noah turns to his friend, Finn Hudson.

"Do you think I could be in a relationship with another girl?"

Finn chuckles and shakes his head.

"Not possible. You're the love 'em and leave 'em type, dude. There's nothing wrong with it, but it's just who you are."

Noah wasn't so sure about that.

***BRAVE***

"I don't think I like high school very much," Sam complains to her father as he prepares dinner.

"Why is that?"

"For one thing, I have a few admirers," Sam frowns. "I think and Rachel keeps going on about getting me to audition for Glee Club. I don't even sing," Sam says with a scoff.

"That we know of," Julian states with a smile. Even though Sam was his child, he still didn't know everything there was to know about her. Parents don't know every little thing about their children. Sam looks away from her father and mumbles "I don't sing."

"Samantha, no matter what you choose to do, your mother and I will support you as long as it's legal."

Sam throws her father a crooked grin. She knew her father felt like it was necessary for him to through it in and Sam couldn't stop grinning. When Sam had first come into the house she had been scared and quiet. Sam thought she had the understanding that no one cared about her and no one would be willing to adopt her. She had come to the house defeated only to have been proven wrong countless times.

"Family, I am home!" Brooke yells with a grin as she closes the front door. She hangs her purse on the hook and walks into the kitchen.

"How was school today, Sam?"

Sam groans, "More hectic than usual. Sue Sylvester wants me to be a cheerleader, Rachel wants me to join Glee club and this girl named Santana and this boy named Noah both want to date me."

Julian and Brooke lock eyes. Sam's sexuality had never been in question before, mostly because Sam had only liked one other boy in her life and his name was Jack. Both Julian and Brooke knew they had to tread lightly with this situation.

"Do you know what you are going to do?" Brooke asks.

Sam shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know," Sam replies. "Could I see myself with Santana? Sure, but I've gotten close to Noah this past summer. I just don't want to be anybody's game."

Brooke sits down next to her daughter.

"If you find yourself liking this Santana girl, your father and I will stand by you, right Julian?" Brooke asks as she looks at her husband.

"Always, Samson. We will stand by you always whether you choose to date Santana or Noah or chose cheerleading or glee club."

"Not cheerleading!" Brooke interjects. Julian and Sam look at her. "Sue Sylvester is crazy."

"I will agree with you on that one," Sam says as she closes her eyes remembering her encounter with Sue. She opens her eyes and locks them with her father. "So, when's dinner?"

"Soon," Julian replies. "Why don't you get started on homework and I'll call you when it is done."

Not saying anything more, Sam heads to her room and shuts the door behind her.

The kitchen is quiet as both Brooke and Julian digest Sam's news. Neither one really had an opinion about same sex couples.

"I already don't like the idea that Sam dates a boy, but should I have an opinion on whether or not our daughter dates a girl?" Julian asks.

"I don't have a problem. It will probably get some getting used to. Plus it seems like she doesn't know what she wants. I think we just need to be concerned about the person she's dating, not the gender."

***BRAVE***

Both Santana and Puck were waiting by Sam's locker a few days later. Both were still fighting for Sam's affections and it appeared that both were failing miserably.

"I knew her before you did," Noah states grumpily.

Santana sends him a glare.

"That doesn't mean anything. I still have a shot."

"She's not even into girls."

Santana looks around for Sam, but sighs when she can't find her.

"You don't know that."

Out of nowhere a voice cuts in.

"Neither of you are going to have a shot with her if you keep bugging her about it," Rachel says annoyed. "Plus she has other things to deal with and it has nothing to do with her love life."

"Where the hell did you come from?" Noah asks his sister.

"From our mother's uterus," Rachel says cheekily.

Santana chuckles before walking away. She hoped to find Sam for lunch.

"You think you are so funny, don't you?" Puck asks with a small grin.

Rachel nods her head, "A little bit, yeah."

Noah rolls his eyes.

"Whatever you say Rachel."

"Glee tryouts are today, are you going to join?"

"I'm not sure Rachel. I know you and mom have this thing for the arts, but I just want to play basketball and strum my guitar," Noah states before walking away from Sam's locker.

"But you have an amazing voice. You're talented. Show it off."

Noah smiles at the comment. He turns to her quickly.

"The compliment is appreciated, but I have to think about it."

Rachel sighs and begins making her way to the music room. She needed to practice before her try-out.

***BRAVE***

Sam stormed into Haley's class a little out of breath. Haley looked up from her paperwork with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to hide me. Sylvester's on the war path."

Haley grinned.

"You are the only person that has said no to Sue Sylvester. I tried, but your mother made me cave."

Sam places her bag on the desk. Haley had a free period as well as Sam.

"I don't want to be in cheerleader. Not only do I have Sylvester on my back, I also have Rachel begging me to join Glee. She doesn't even know if I can sing."

"Can you?" Haley asks.

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't," Sam replies trying to change the subject. "I didn't think high school was going to be this difficult."

"I don't think anybody does. What made things easier for everyone when I was in school was to be involved in extracurricular activities. Lucas and Nathan had basketball. Peyton had cheerleading, your mom had cheerleading and student class president and I had cheerleading and tutoring. You should try out for glee club."

"What if I can't sing?" Sam asks with a raised eyebrow.

Haley shrugs her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. Mr. Schuester just wants the students to be a part of something that isn't just basketball or cheerleading. Give it a shot, I'm sure your mom and dad will support you."

"I already know that, but I'm afraid," Sam admits. "Writing I can do, singing, I'm not so sure."

"It doesn't hurt to try."

Sam knew Haley had a point. She also knew that it took her a long time for people to see her writing, but singing? That was something she didn't want people to know about her. She could sing, but she has never sung in front of anybody before. She writes, but never has she sung anything before, except for the shower.

"I'll think about it," Sam states before grabbing her bag. "Do you still want me to watch Jamie tonight?"

"It would be appreciated. Nathan and I haven't had a date in a while," Haley says while leaning back in her chair.

"Neither have my parents," Sam said with a smirk before leaving the classroom.

Haley chuckled and went back to her paperwork and went about starting a tentative schedule for the semester.

***BRAVE***

"Millicent, did the new shipment for the store come in yet?" Brooke asks as she looks over the inventory on the computer.

"It is not, but it should be here by tomorrow. I think there was a mix up somewhere," Millicent states as she moves over to stand next to Brooke at the computer. "Your mother also called. She said she's coming to visit next week. She wanted to warn you."

"That means that my mother has something to discuss with me and I may not like it."

"What do you think it is?"

Brooke turns from the computer.

"When it deals with Victoria Davis, no one will ever understand her mind."

"Don't Victoria and Sam have some sort of bond?"

Brooke chuckles a little.

"Yeah, it's a little weird. When Sam first came to stay with Julian and I my mom didn't think it was a very good idea. She said if I was going to have kids then I should have kids that are my own flesh and blood."

Millicent frowns.

"That's kind of a mean statement."

Brooke nods her head.

"Yeah, it is, but then she met Sam and they started to hang out together. Then my mother apologized to me for what she said. And that was the only time that I have ever heard Victoria Davis apologize, to anybody."

Millicent eyes widen in surprise. She had never heard that story before. She thought Victoria was some sort of robot who didn't feel anything. Judging from Brooke's story it seemed like Victoria Davis was human after all.

"I wonder what she wants," Millicent states.

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"I just hope it isn't anything bad."


End file.
